


一些坑

by haveagoodnight



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: F/F, GNZ48 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveagoodnight/pseuds/haveagoodnight
Summary: OOC同人
Relationships: CP - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	一些坑

**Author's Note:**

> ABO设定，有私设。

这是谁的信息素？在休息室的谢艾琳皱了下眉头，身为omega的她觉得空气中的信息素真的是过于打扰了，于是起身打开房门往门外看去，和抱臂倚在对面墙壁上的唐莉佳对上了眼神。 唐莉佳对她不好意思地笑了下，刚想开口，但隔壁房间里传来的东西破碎的声音吸引了两人的注意力。 “砰——”房间里又传来一声东西砸在墙壁上的声音。 唐莉佳也顾不上讲话，连忙打开房门快步走进去。 谢艾琳愣一了下，唐莉佳进了左婧媛的房间，哇。回过神来，谢艾琳赶紧关上休息室的门，往电梯走去，让我看看该找谁分享今日快乐。

凭什么啊。左婧媛看着自己手上的抑制剂，被气到想哭。本来今天好好地练了两分半的舞，回到房间，舒舒服服地洗了澡躺在床上准备休息，但却突然遇上了发情期，颈侧的腺体不断溢出自己的信息素，还有和自己的信息素交织的，某人的味道，来自身体的渴望让她的身体发热了起来。本来前几个次的发情期只要贴上抑制贴就能熬过去了，但这次好像不行。即使左婧媛贴上了抑制贴，还是感觉到自己的身体在发热，呼吸变得越来越温热，甚至能感觉到自己呼吸的加重。

难道是最近和那谁在排练呆一起的时间太长，被影响到了？左婧媛叹了口气，抬手擦了擦鼻子，发现手指上沾了一层汗，啊，我刚洗的澡。于是她起身打开自己的床柜，拿出了备用的三支抑制剂。 还是等等吧，左婧媛拿着抑制剂，注射会痛，于是她也不管自己四溢的信息素，躺回床上，想等着热潮自己退去。可是躺了好一会儿，左婧媛的发热不能没能缓解，甚至还让愈加严重，连带着身子也有点软了。身体的发热没能得到缓解，又只有抑制贴贴着的地方能让她清醒一点，这种感觉让她的心情有点急躁。左婧媛做了下深呼吸，看着手上的抑制剂，心中莫名的一阵怒气，凭什么啊。她拿起一支抑制剂，往墙壁扔去。会被你影响，她拿起第二支抑制剂，再扔。拿起第三支抑制剂的时候，左婧媛犹豫了一下，但在下一秒看到房门被打开，唐莉佳闯进来的时候，脑子一抽，当着她的面，把抑制剂往墙上砸去。

“呃，你的信息素••••••”唐莉佳一时间不知道该说什么。“怎么？打扰到你了吗？”左婧媛靠在床头，看着她，声音带了点沙哑，身体的越来越无力甚至让她在说完话后忍不住喘息。

唐莉佳走过去坐到床边，“我帮你临时标记一下。”说完就用双手扶住左婧媛的肩膀，身子往前凑去。嗯？左婧媛挣扎着用手捂住颈侧，前戏都没有，直接就来是觉得我不会痛吗？“嗯••••••不用你••••••”左婧媛一手捂住脖子，一手抵在她的肩膀上，不让她靠近自己。

“别动！”唐莉佳看着她，低声喝住了她的动作。左婧媛不自觉地停住动作，躲开她的眼神。唐莉佳伸手拿开她捂住自己脖子的手，看着抑制贴，凑上前去，用牙齿咬住边缘，慢慢揭开。这下，左婧媛身上连能让她清醒的东西都没有了。

抑制贴被拿走，因为刚才情绪的激动，左婧媛连眼眶都红了，看着唐莉佳再无动作，她忍不住动了一下，“唐莉佳••••••”唐莉佳用手捧着她的脸颊，拇指的指腹慢慢地磨蹭着，轻声问了一句：“你的队友和对手也能对你那么做吗？”左婧媛现在很敏感，被唐莉佳的信息素吸引着，却又迟迟得不到满足，急得快哭了，你怎么不在之前问。她把手搭在唐莉佳的手上，倾身想吻她，“不是，不是••••••”

唐莉佳抽回手，任由她抱住自己，拨开左婧媛掩住脖子的头发，耳鬓厮磨，在颈肩上亲咬着，留下痕迹，而后慢慢往上，含住她的下唇，和她交换着呼吸，而双手则往下解开她浴袍的带子，抚摸着她的腰侧，指甲不经意刮过腰窝，让身下的人一阵颤栗。

“唐莉佳••••••”左婧媛在亲吻的喘息间隙，双手环住唐莉佳的脖子，看着她的眼睛说话的时候带上了哭腔，“对不起。”

唐莉佳听到这句话，眼睛忍不住发酸，笑了一下，伸手帮左婧媛擦去眼角的泪珠回答道：“没关系，没关系的。”


End file.
